


Kiss for Good Luck

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But he gets over it don't worry, Fluff, Fuck tumblr, Good times, Kisses, M/M, brotherhood era, i'm still in that first kissing phase lmao, pre-episode gladiolus, prompto being awkward as fuck, we all were prompto one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: Different times for when Gladio asks Prompto for a kiss for good luck(originally posted on jojiattack.tumblr.com)





	Kiss for Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> yo, reading this again made me feel all sappy
> 
> if you read this back when it was on tumblr you may notice that this version is different. some may say that it's an even BETTER version. that's cause i took the time to re-write a few things that didn't make sense or came across as awkward when i wrote it as a wee lad

The first time Gladio asked was when their newfound relationship was only a few weeks old. Both still youthful and new to the concept of dating, things moved slowly at first. 

Gladio raked his short, spiked hair out of nervous habit as he stood in front of the training hall doors. Prompto stood right beside him, doing his best to encourage him on sparring against Cor — one of Gladio’s bi-monthly tests to track his progress. Today, Gladio was hoping to defeat him for the first time.

“Are you sure you’ve stretched enough? Tired? Hungry? Do you need anymore water—”

“I’m fine, sunshine,” Gladio interrupted with his latest pet name, shutting down Prompto from his affections. “But… If you give me a kiss for good luck, maybe I’ll be in and out before you even know it.” The pale, freckled skin turned a bright shade of pink at the thought of initiating their first kiss. Gladio knew he has never been with anyone else, right? That he was still new to all of this?

The blond averted his gaze to the floor, hyping himself up before standing on his tiptoes to harshly plant his lips against Gladio’s. It was awkward, quick, and almost painful. The larger man’s eyes widen, his eyebrows nearly reached his hairline, and the corners of his lips twitched.

“You suck,” he said as the grin he failed to control appeared on his face.

“Shut up! It was my first!” Gladio ruffled his boyfriend’s hair and gave a quick peck to his forehead.

“Don't get too comfortable, I'll be out in an hour.” And he left through the doors leaving Prompto to wallow in his embarrassment.

* * *

The second time Gladio asked was a year later. Both more experienced and wiser on the do's and don't's in intimacy. Gladio stretched his legs, preparing to beat his record of running a number of miles in under an hour. Prompto walked on the track course to hand Gladio a bottled water to drink before beginning.

”Remember to breathe at each step. I’ll shout out your progress at each mile. Ready?”

“8 miles in under an hour? Sounds like a cakewalk.” Gladio nearly finished his bottled water and handed it to the blonde. “If you give me a kiss for good luck, maybe I’ll reach 9 miles,” Gladio spoke with a suggestive smirk. 

Prompto rolled his eyes. He surveyed around the track to see if anyone was around, still too shy to do any form of PDA with his boyfriend. When he was satisfied there wasn’t any onlookers, Prompto tugged on Gladio’s tank top, lifting his ball cap slightly to press his lips softly against his boyfriend's. Prompto massaged his bottom lip with his own, earning a soft moan from Gladio. 

The blond released him and pushed his back to get him started. “Get to running, big guy.”

* * *

The third time Gladio asked was years later. Both Noctis and Ignis turned in for the night, leaving behind Gladio and Prompto to sit around the campfire. Something was on the shield’s mind, eating him up to the point where he was like a ghost during dinner and Prompto wanted to get to the bottom of it.

He held on to Gladio after they finished their meals and cleaned up, determined to help him get through whatever was troubling him.

“I love you, you know that, right? Your troubles are mine and I want to help you.” Gladio sat in silence, watching the flames as he was lost in thought. He had already mulled over this for many sleepless nights, but in the end he knew the choice wasn't his to make. He needed to do this, needed to be stronger. If he wasn’t, who knows if he’ll survive long enough to fulfill his duty. That was why he needed to leave Prompto behind to face the challenges with Cor. For Noctis' well-being. Gladio had thought he had done a good job of hiding his plans, but he should've realized Prompto was smart enough to not be fooled so easily with his sorry attempts at being discreet. “Gladio?” The blond broke his train of thought, a look of concern shone in his eyes.

Gladio reached to grab one of his boyfriend’s hands, holding it in his own, and stroked the back of it with his thumb in affection. “I’m leaving tomorrow. But only for a little while.” Prompto’s mouth was left agape, closing it when he responds.

“Where?”

“That… I can’t tell you.” The blond’s eyes cast down. His skin burned from the campfire, distracting him for a while from the flurry of emotions he was feeling. Worry, anger, acceptance, rejection. He kept his mouth shut to prevent himself from saying stupid and regret it later. “Noct doesn’t know and neither does Iggy. So I ask you to not tell them a word.” Prompto averted his gaze once again. “Hey.” Their eyes met. “You think you’re ol’ big guy is gonna do something stupid enough to get himself killed? I’ll be fine.”

“It’s not the dying part I’m worried about. I know you can take care of yourself to where I don’t need to freak out if your dead or alive, it’s you getting hurt.” Gladio’s chest tightened. He would be lying if he promised he wouldn’t get himself hurt, but there was no other way to ease his boyfriend’s concerns.

“Hey, sunshine. If you give me a kiss for good luck then I won’t get hurt too badly. Enough that I’ll still be able to walk on both legs and in fighting condition like always.” Prompto muttered under his breath about him being a big oaf and being as reckless as ever before climbing onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Be safe.”

“Always.” Prompto bent down to catch his lips. Gladio held on to his hips when the blond swiped his tongue to seek entrance, tasting the inside of the shield’s mouth when permission was granted. “You’ve gotten better since our first time,” Gladio spoke against his lips.

“Keep talking like that again and this’ll be our last.” 

Gladio didn’t stop the smile forming on his lips. “Yes, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK! i wanna write more fluffy shit like this
> 
> dudes being supportive and working out their problems? hell yeah! gimme that shit!


End file.
